Family Issues
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: Gosalyn has a typical 17 life, annoyed with her little brother Spence, homework, boy problems. But when two mysteriuos strangers show up in St. Canard. With news that would change everything. What is the news and what would her reaction be?
1. Chapter 1

Family Issues Chapter 1 The Begging 

It's a dark and stormy night in St. Canard.

It's thundering like crazy and you see a 16 year old Gosalyn in her Quiverwing costume.

Looking at a scene in disbelieve at the tower being blown up.

She shook her head and started to break down in tears.

**Sighs **"Pretty Pathetic huh? She's standing there in the rain, cold. All alone. Everybody left her in her time of need. And she's the victim here!

What made the worlds greatest up coming crime fighter to her knees?

How do I know what's going on? Cause I'm the girl. And this is my story. It all started 5 months ago.." Gosalyns voice over said.

Scene changed to months back and the Mallard home.

Gosalyn comes walking down the stairs.

She's wearing a black and white hoody, and purple jersey, green camouflage pants, boots.

Drake and Morgana are sitting on the couch.

"That's right they actually tied the knot. Thought it wasn't going to happen for a long time. But they have been married for 10 years now." Gosalyns voice said.

Gosalyn saw her dad and smiled and headed over to the couch.

"Good morning pops." She said cheerfully, hugging him.

"What do you want Gos?" Drake asked not looking up from his paper.

Gosalyn gasped. "What makes you think I want something? Can't a daughter do something nice for her dad?" She asked.

He looked up from his paper and cocked his eye brow at her.

"Okay, you got me dad. I was thinking…"

"Oh boy."

"No, it's nothing bad. Just hear me out about it. I was thinking since I'm doing good in school and in training. How about me going out on patrol tonight?"

Drake paused and then started to laugh.

"That's a good one. You doing patrol by you're self. Need I remind you Gos. That you're still grounded from you're last patrol." He pointed out.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I don't have any clue how the rat catcher got totaled."

**Pause**

Gosalyn and Honker came walking out.

"And I stand by that statement. I don't know anything about the rat catcher." Gosalyn said.

Drake walked out next. "So the rat catcher just smashed into the wall by it's self huh?"

"That's right."

Drake studied her for a second and then looked over at Honker.

"Really? You know I'm not a normal dad."

Gosalyn looked over at Honker.

"So call the papers."

"Fine, be a hard case. But a chain is only as strong as it's link. Isn't that right Honker?"

"I..I…" Honker trailed off.

Gosalyn groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll tell you everything." She said.

Honker grabbed the remote from her pocket and turned to the audience.

"This might take a while."

He hit the play button.

-Back-

Gosalyn jumps on the couch and sat next to him.

"Dad, I didn't do anything. And I'm just asking for one night. That's it! If I screw up. You can send me back to training, I wouldn't say a word!"

He looked at her and saw that she doing the pouty beak.

"Not the pouty beak. Anything but the beak. Tell you what go to school and I'll think about it."

She grinned huge when he said that, hugged him tight.

"Oh thank you so much dad! I love you!"

"I haven't said yes yet."

"You didn't say no either."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh that's probably Honk." She said.

She got up and headed to the door.

When she opened it sure enough it was Honker standing there.

They both had feelings for each other but were too scared to say anything about it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She grabbed her skateboard and book bag, messenger bag.

"See ya dad." She said.

Drake put his paper down.

"Hold it. Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked.

Gosalyn looked over everything.

"Let's see I got my books, skateboard, house keys, homework, money for lunch. No I don't think so."

"Really? Think hard."

Gosalyn thought about it and realized that she's missing somebody.

"Oh. Skunk! Come on, we're going to be late for a school." She called up the stairs.

"Coming!" A voice exclaimed from up stairs.

Running down the stairs is a 9 year old boy with black and white feathers, blue eyes. Wearing a blue and red hat, a black and white t-shirt, baggy carpenters pants, with black and white shoes.

"Sorry sis. I over slept." He said.

"That's my brother Spence. He's a major pain in tail. He's like a mini dad. Scary huh?" Gosalyn's voce said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that.

"Just grab you're stuff and lets go."

Morgana got up from the couch and walked over to her son.

"Now behave Spence. No magic no nothing at school." Morgana said.

"Aw, mom."

Morgana gave him the mothers look and he knew he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Alright, I wouldn't use my magic when I'm at school." He said.

He had his fingers crossed though.

"Good. Now go and have a good time at school." She said hugging her son.

Spence then grabbed his Darkwing back pack and walked over to Gosalyn.

"Come on Skunk. Bye guys." Gosalyn said.

The two walked out of the house, she closed the door behind her.

They got in Honkers car and drove off.

"You know Honker, my sister talks about you all the time." Spence said.

Gosalyns green eyes widen huge and froze.

"Really?" Honker asked.

"Oh yeas, she's always like Honker this. And Honker that. Honker Honker Honker." Spence said.

She chuckled nervously and looked back at him.

"Ha, funny. Spence. He's so funny isn't he?" She said.

"Yeah, funny." Honker said.

"What? It's the truth. She talks about you in her sleep. Are you two in love or what?" Spence added.

Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at him. "That's enough Skunk boy!"

Spence didn't like her spending all her time with Honker.

He narrowed his blue eyes back at her and crossed his arm and sat back.

It was a long quite ride until they reached the Elementary school.

"Well see you Spence. Here's you're stop." Gosalyn said.

Spence grabbed his book bag and lunch box and headed out.

They drove off and Spence's friend Johnny walked up to him.

"You're sisters cute." He said.

Spence stuck his tongue out at that remark and they walked in the school.

In the car with Gosalyn and Honker..

Honker paused and looked at Gosalyn.

"Um about what Spence said." He said.

Gosalyn froze and chuckled.

"Kids they say the darnest things, don't they? I don't have any feelings for you. We're just friends. I know that." She said.

Honker just glanced at her and shrugged it off.

Hours later Gosalyn and Spence arrived back home from school.

"See you later Honk." Gosalyn said.

They waved and Gosalyn walked back in and dropped her book bag on the ground.

"We're home!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Morgana came walking in from the kitchen and smiled.

"Hi kids. How was school?" She asked.

"It was okay." They said.

Gosalyn looked around for her dad.

"Where's pops?" She asked.

"Oh he's at the tower." Morgana said.

"Keen gear! See ya later!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She ran to the chairs and hit the stature and away she went.

Spence looked sad at her leaving.

"Aw, I wanted to go too." He said.

Morgana looked down at him and smiled.

"Maybe next time you can."

Spence sighed and shrugged. "Maybe."

He grabbed his book bag and headed up the stairs.

Morgana watched him and shook her head.

In the tower…

It's a slow night Launch pad is making a castle out of cards, Drake is trying to not go crazy.

"What is this? Is there a villain convention going on that I don't know about?" He asked.

"Gee DW maybe should just call it a night."

Drake looked around and sighed.

"Maybe.."

Just then Gosalyn comes in.

"Hey pops."

"Hey Gos. Is Spence back home?" Drake asked.

"Yup. So, have you thought about what I said?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

Drake thought about it again and realized it was a slow night.

Didn't see any harm in it.

"Sure Gos. You can go on patrol tonight."

She gasped at that.

"Really? You mean it?!"

"Yup, just for a couple of hours tonight."

She smiled and hugged him tight.

"Keen gear! I love you so much dad!"

Drake laughed and smiled back.

"Love you too Gos. Come on LP lets go home."

Gosalyn watched as they walked away.

"This is so cool! I get to go on patrol all by myself tonight!"

She ran to the super computer to see if there's any crime going on.

"Now all I have to do is wait for the alarm to go off."

She looked at the computer and nothing.

"Yup any minute now. It should be going off."

With in minutes she was fast asleep.

-Dream-

Her and Honker are walking down the street hand in hand.

The birds are singing, it's a bright sunny day.

"So how's my girlfriend doing?" Honker asked.

"I'm doing just fine."

They were about to kiss when somebody yelled her name.

"Gosalyn!" The voice yelled.

That woke her up in a flash.

"Ahh!"

She looked around and saw Spence sitting next to her.

"Holy heck! Spence! What are you doing trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Mom and dad went out for a while. So you're watching me."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself.

"Perfect. Just perfect. Thanks dad."

"Was you dreaming of Honker again?"

"WHAT?! Yeah, right Spence. I was dreaming of my best friend."

Spence shrugged. "So how's it going tonight?"

"Slow very slow. No wonder dad let me go on patrol tonight."

The alarm started to go off and they gasped.

"What is it?" Spence asked.

"Looks like a bank robbery."

"Cool beans! Let's go."

He was about to take off when she grabbed his shirt.

"Hold it little man. What makes you think you're coming too?"

"Well you are watching me. And you can't watch me while you're gone."

"True. But dad would kill me if I took you with me."

She thought about it for a second and sighed.

"Okay, you can come with me."

"Yeah!"

"But you're staying in the rat catcher all the time. Got me!"

"Yeah sure Gos. What ever you say." He had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Gosalyn didn't believe him, but what was she going to do? She can't call her dad about it. And she has to watch Spence.

They ran to the rat catcher and took off.

"I finally get to see you in action!" Spence exclaimed,

Gosalyn grinned at him.

"Just don't tell pops about this okay?"

"Oh, don't worry Gos. I wouldn't tell any body."

"Good."

Seconds later they arrived at the bank and Gosalyn hopped off.

"Now stay put." She said.

Spence watched as she walked away and just sat back.

"This is so boring."

He looked back at Gosalyn fighting with the crook and spotted her book bag on the bike.

"Maybe she has something to read."

He unzipped it and found a blue book with a purple flower on it.

"What's this?"

He started to read it.

Gosalyn glanced over at him and her eyes turned bright red with anger at it.

"Spence? What are you doing?" She asked.

He stopped reading and looked back at her and grinned.

"Uh oh."

He hopped off the bike and took off running.

"Spence! Get back here you little brat!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She took off running after him forgetting about the villain.

Spence ran into two people causing him to drop the diary.

"Oops. I'm bad. Sorry. Ahh!" Spence exclaimed.

He got up and took off with Gosalyn right behind him.

"Get back here you brat!"

She ran past the two too, they had a big bag of cash too.

Spence ran behind a tree and catches his breath.

"Phew, she's gone."

He looked up and saw Gosalyn standing in front of him.

"Ahh!"

She narrowed her green eyes and picked him; pinned him to a tree.

"Alright you little brat hand it over!"

"Okay, okay sis. I was just joking honest. I wasn't going to read you're stupid diary."

"Yeah right dweeb. Just hand it over and I wouldn't hurt you."

She made a fist to him.

He lifted up his shirt and realized that it was gone.

His blue eyes widen with fear and chuckled nervously.

"Uh.. I misplaced it."

"WHAT?!" 

"I must have dropped it when you chased me."

"Oh, you had better be kidding punk."

"No I swear I don't have it. Honest. See."

He lifted up his shirt to show it was missing.

Gosalyn groaned and let go of her little brother.

"Great, this is all I need."

Spence knew that she was angry with him and sighed.

"Sis, I'm really sorry. I didn't really mean to lose you're diary. I swear, I was just kidding."

Gosalyn was just soo ticked off right now.

First she lost the criminal and now her brother lost her diary.

"What ever. Come on let's go home."

As they walked back to the rat catcher she didn't say one word to him.

He knew that she ticked off when she doesn't speak.

She jumped on the rat catcher and Spence just looked at her sad.

"Well are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Spence replied.

He then hopped on the bike and put on his helmet; they took off.

The man and woman saw the diary on the ground, picked it up.

The woman gasped as she opened it up and read it.

"No it can't be."

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning all four of them are sitting down at the dinner table.

Gosalyn is just glaring at Spence.

Still mad about him losing her diary.

"So, what's you're plans for today kids?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn looked up at smiled at her dad.

"Oh, I thought that Spence and I could spend some time together. Since we hardly spend time together."

She hugged him tight with a big grin.

Spence gasped at that.

'Coolio! Maybe she forgot about the diary.' Spence thought to himself.

Morgana and Drake smiled at each other and got up from the table.

"We are so lucky to have great kids." Morgana said.

"Sure are."

They headed into the kitchen.

Gosalyn let go off Spence.

"Oh boy! So what are we going to do sis?" Spence asked cheerfully.

Gosalyn chuckled. "We aren't doing anything. You're going to look for my diary that you lost last night."

"But…"

"Oh do You want me to tell them who really blew up the super computer? That I took the blame for. Want me to take it back?"

"No."

"Good. Now come on Skunk."

They stood up and headed out of the house.

Minutes later they pulled up into the same spot last night.

"Well go and look." Gosalyn said.

Spence looked up at her confused.

"Aren't you going to look for it too?"

"I'm not the one who lost it."

He gave her pouty beak, she laughed at it.

"Oh please. I'm the master of the beak. So it has no effect on me."

"Oh man." Spence sighed.

He opened up the door and got out and Gosalyn got out also.

He started looking for it while Gosalyn stood next to a light post.

Misty and Honker walked over to her.

"Hey Gos!" They exclaimed.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Hey."

"Uh.. what's you're brother doing?" Honker asked.

"Looking for my dairy that he lost."

Misty gasped/

"You diary?"

"Yup."

"That really stinks."

"Tell me about it."

"Yeah, Honker might find out about you're feelings for him." Misty said.

Gosalyn freaked out when Misty said that.

But then Spence walked up to her.

"Sis, I'm truly honest sorry. I had no right to take you're diary."

"Did you find it?"

"No, but I looked every where for it honest."

"Well until you do. You can consider you're self an only child." Gosalyn replied.

Spence walked away.

**Pause** "Okay, I know that seems a little harsh. But he lost my diary! And if it gets in the wrong hands. Our whole family would be in danger. How would you react?" Gosalyn asked.

**Back**

Misty looked at Gosalyn worried.

"Gos, aren't you being a little harsh on him? I mean, I'm sure it was an accident. Remember what you were like as a kid. I'm sure you wasn't the greatest kid."

Gosalyn paused and sighed.

"Watch Spence for a sec."

"Why?"

"I need a break."

Gosalyn walked away, Honker grabbed her arm.

"WAIT, Gos. Is it true?"

She shook her head and chuckled nervously.

"What?! You and me?! Together?! Honk, you're like a brother to me." She said.

She pulled away and walked away, Honker looked at her confused.

The two criminals are nearby watching Gosalyn.

"This plan is perfect! We look just like her parents. So we make her think that we are them. We get her trust and then we kidnap her for Darkwing to give us money." Jeff said.

Linda paused and looked at Jeff.

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"Then we kill them. All we have to do is stick to the plan."

Then Gosalyn came walking by and they jumped out at her.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Oops sorry." Jeff replied.

"It's okay. No harm no foul."

She started to walk away when Jeff elbowed Linda.

"Ouch! Uh.. hey."

"Hey you're self." Gosalyn said with not looking back.

Jeff scratched his head and looked at her.

"It's Gosalyn right?"

That stopped Gosalyn dead in her tracks. She never saw these people before. And how would they know her name.

She looked back confused. "Do I know you two?" She asked.

"Well you kind of do. It's a long story. You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Gosalyn smiled and shrugged.

"Well try me. I'm very open minded,"

The man took a deep breath and exiled.

"Okay, here goes. We're you're parents; you was taken from us from a toddler. We looked every where for you. And now we found you!"

Gosalyn looked at them confused and started to laugh.

"That's a good one. My parents are dead. I'm not that open minded."

She started to walk away, they followed her.

Spence is still looking for the diary.

"It has to be around here somewhere."

Honker walked over to him and bended down to help.

"Need any help?" Honker asked.

"No thanks. Gosalyn would be even more ticked off at me. If you find it and find her true feelings for her."

Honker looked at him stunned.

"Spence the two of us are just friends. She swears up and down."

"It's a lie. She's crazy about you."

Honker was really confused by this. Everybody says that she likes him. But she says no. Who should he believe.

"Well I'll let you back to you're scavenger hunt."

He got up and walked away leaving Spence to look for the diary.

Gosalyn is heading back to the car.

"Maybe we should just drop it." Linda said.

"No, this is a perfect plan."

"But she doesn't belive us,"

"She will, Watch! Wait up!"

Gosalyn stopped and looked back at them narrowing her green eyes.

"Leave me alone!"

"5 minutes is all we ask." Jeff said.

"Look if what you're saying is true. And you are my parents. Then means that my grandpa and everything I know is a lie right?"

"He's not you're grandpa."

"Okay, I'm totally freaked out now. Bye." She said.

She walked faster and grabbed her keys out of her pocket.

"Hey Spence! Come on, I have hockey practice and you have soccer."

Spence got up from the ground and headed to the car.

"I haven't found it yet."

"Don't worry you'll have time later."

They both got in the car and Spence noticed the twosome.

"Why are those two staring at us?"

Gosalyn started up the car and sighed.

"It's nothing. Just don't look back at them." Gosalyn said.

Spence sat back up on the seat and she drove off, glancing back at them.

"She's not so dumb Jeff."

"It's not over by a long shot."

Hours later Gosalyn is skating back from practice when the same twosome drove past her.

"Hey." Jeff called out.

Gosalyn just ignored them and skated.

"Look, I know that you don't believe us. But we can prove it."

She rolled her eyes at that. 'This I got to hear.' She thought to herself.

"You're names Gosalyn Waaddlemejer. You're mom is Gwen and you're dad is Will."

She paused and looked at them.

"Wow, you did you're research on me didn't you?"

Jeff reached back and grabbed a picture from her diary.

"See this is a picture of you as a baby." He said handing it to her.

Gosalyn paused and looked at it.

"Where did you get it?"

"Just please 5 minutes. That's all I'm asking for."

She paused and looked at them.

"I don't think so."

Linda grabbed a note book and wrote down her number and hands it to her.

"Here, this is out number if you ever want to reach us."

Gosalyn just looks at the number.

"I'll think about it.'

"That's all we're asking."

They drove off and Gosalyn shook the thoughts out of her head and skated away.

She's now in the tower using the super computer.

"This is driving me insane!" She exclaimed.

Drake came walking in and sees her.

"What's you doing sport?"

"Looking up my parents."

Drake paused and was about to freak out.

"You're parents?! But I thought that they was dead."

"That's what I was told. But these two strangers keep following me around. Saying that they're my parents."

Drakes eyes widen when he heard that. He was scared and angry

"WHAT?! WHO ARE THESE TWO?! I want you to stay away from them!" He yelled.

"Don't worry! I made it very clear that I don't anything to do with them."

Drake sighed of relieve.

"Phew. That's good. But to be safe; I want you to stay away from them. If you see them down the street. Turn and walk away."

Gosalyn paused and looked down.

"But what if they are my parents. And everything I know is a lie."

Drake sighed and bended down and looked at her in her eyes.

"Gos, what if they're not.."

"But what if they are."

"Okay let's say they are. What if they're answer isn't what you want. Then what?"

"I can handle it."

Drake knew that it wasn't true.

"Really? Gos, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. But what if…"

"I trust you to make the right decision. I just want you to know that no matter what. I and Spence, Morgana. We're you're family and we'll always be here for you."

"I know pops."

Spence came running in with his baseball stuff.

"Hey dad. Want to play catch?"

Drake paused and looked his daughter.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine."

He kissed her on the head and Gosalyn watched them walk away, looked at the picture and the number. She then too walked out of the tower.

Later that night she's in her bedroom in her bed.

"I have to stop thinking about this." She said.

She got in her bed and turned off the lights and with in seconds she was asleep.

-Dream-

She's 1 years old in her old home. Her mom walks in and turns on a cd and turns the music on. Her face is blurred.

The song is "Dedicated to the one I one" By The Mamas and The Papas.

"This is dedicated to the one I love

While I'm far away from you my baby

I know it's hard for you my baby

And the darkest hour is just before dawn"

Her mom is dancing with her, she's laughing and giggling.

"Each night before you go to bed my baby.

Whisper a little prayer for me my baby

And tell the stars above

This is dedicated to the one I love"

Her dad also joins in his face is blurred too.

"Life can never be exactly like we want it to be.

I can be satisfied just knowing that you love me.

There's one thing I want you to do especially for me.

And it's something that everybody needs."

All of her sudden her parents disappeared and her grandpa appeared.

"Gosalyn honey, mommy and daddy are in heaven."

Years later to today..

"We're you're parents." Jeff said.

Gosalyn woke up with a cold sweat.

"Ah! Oh, it was just a dream." She said out of breath.

She laid back down on her bed, looked at her phone.

To Be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Gosalyn is walking down the stairs and heads to the door.

"Where are going Gos?" Drake asked from the paper.

"Out." She simply replied.

She grabs her car keys and purse and walked out.

Drake shook his head and looked back his paper.

Spence is out shooting hoops in the drive way when he spotted Gosalyn walking out.

"Want to shoot some hoops sis?"

"Maybe later Skunk."

"You always say later. But you never do it."

"I promise when I get back I'll shoot hoops with you."

"What ever."

Gosalyn headed to her car and watched Spence walked into the house.

She shrugged and got in the car and drove off.

Drake looked up from his paper to see Spence walking in.

"Spence?" Drake asked.

Spence just ignored him and headed up to his room.

Gosalyn is now walking into the pizza place and sees Jeff and Carly at a near by table.

She rolls her eyes of frustration.

"Great. What are they doing following me?" She asked.

They wave to her and she walks up to them.

"Just act normal." Jeff warns his wife.

"Alright, stop following me! I'm here! I'm not saying that I believe you. Cause I don't. I just want some answers okay. And then I'm out of here!"

They gulped and glanced at each other.

"Go ahead." Jeff said.

Gosalyn sat down and took a deep breath.

"Okay question one. If you say who you are. Then where the heck have you been?"

Carly sighed.

"Well we was just kids when you had you. And was no way ready for parent hood."

Gosalyn did not believe this. Any body can come up with that.

"Right. Why did you drop me off at grandpas house then?"

"He was just a neighbor Gos. Didn't know what else to do."

"Okay, then how did you find me?"

"Easy we looked at the adoption center." Jack said.

"Really? I admit that you two really look like my parents. But that's all I'm saying."

She was about to get up when Carly put her hand on hers and started to sing their song.

Gosalyn froze and then had a flash back of her mom singing.

Like deer caught in a head light, she pulled away quickly.

"How did you?" Gosalyn asked.

"I used to sing that song to you as a baby. It would always put you to sleep." Carly said.

Gosalyn was going to say something but then Spence walked in.

"Gosalyn!" Spence exclaimed.

He ran to her, she quickly shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Oh, is this you're brother?" Carly asked.

Gosalyn turned into protective sister and stepped in front of him.

"Don't you ever talk to my brother you hear me!" She exclaimed.

**Pause** "See I'm a good sister. I love my brother." Gosalyn said.

**End**

"Come on bro. Lets go to Pizza Crazy town." Gosalyn said.

Spence gasped at that. Pizza Crazy town is the coolest place to go when you're a kid.

"You mean it! Booya!" Spence exclaimed.

He ran out Gosalyn chuckled and then looked back at Jack and Carly, then walked out of the place.

"How did you know that?" Jeff asked.

Carly shrugged.

"She just seemed to be the type that her mom would sing to her. And I just picked the song."

Jeff grinned and hugged her.

"That's why I love you!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn and Spence are at the Pizza Crazy Town playing Dance Dance Revolution together.

"So who are those two sis?" Spence asked.

"They're nobody Spence. Don't worry about it."

"They have to be somebody. You wouldn't have wasted you're time with them. If they weren't."

Gosalyn chuckled.

"Boy nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Nope no fess up."

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Alright, they're claiming to be my parents."

Spence laughed at that.

"They don't look anything like mom and dad."

She then got down on her knees and looked at her little brother.

"Not mom and dad. My birthparents. The ones that look like me."

Spence looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Remember when dad told you about how I came into his life?"

"Yeah?"

"Well before then I was living with my mom and dad. I was just a baby when they died. So I don't remember much about them."

Spence looked up at her.

"Are you going to move with them?"

"What? No! I'm not going anywhere. I will always be you're sister." She said hugging him.

Spence smiled and hugged her back too.

Just then her cell phone rang.

"Oh, sorry Spence. I have to take this."

She grabbed her cell phone and walked away.

Spence sighed as he watched as she walked away.

"Honk? Have you found anything yet?…. What?…. Now?!… But I'm at The Pizza Fun Place with Spence…. Okay, I'll be right there." She said.

She turned her phone off and looked back at Spence and took a deep breath.

"Spence uh.." She trailed off walking back to him.

With out looking back at her Spence KNEW what she was going to say.

"Let me guess. That was you're boyfriend Honker. You're going to have to cut our time short, so you want to drop me off at home so you can be with him." He said playing his game.

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that.

"How did you?" She asked.

"Easy, you always tell me that. When Honker calls, you push me aside and go to him or you're friends. Like I'm nothing. Well don't worry about me. I'll call dad when I'm done. So you can be with you're boyfriend." He said.

Gosalyn was taken back and had realized how much she had hurt him.

She got down on her knees and looked at him.

"Spence that's not true! You know I love ya."

"Yeah, until you're friends show up. Then its like 'look how mean I can be.'" He said.

"Spence… I…"

"Just go!" He cried.

Gosalyn stood up and slowly walked out the restaurant.

Spence watched as she walked out, whipped the tears off his eyes.

Shortly after she arrived at Honkers home..

"So what did you find out Honker?" She asked.

Honker shrugged.

"That's just it. I haven't found anything yet. It's just like there's no record of them at all."

"Are you kidding me?! There's got to be at least something there."

"Sorry, I looked through everything I can think of. And I still found nothing."

Gosalyn slams her hands down on the computer.

"Great! Just perfect!" She exclaimed.

Honker looked at her worried.

"Are you okay Gos?"

She sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just thinking about what Spence said to me."

Honker laughed at that.

"Yeah, he seems to do that a lot lately."

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh? What did he say to you?"

"Uh, nothing. So what are you going to do about those two?"

"I really don't know Honk. I mean a part of me doesn't want anything to do with them.

But then the other part of me is wondering what if."

Honker put his hand on top of hers and smiled.

"I'm always going to be there for you Gos."

She smiles back.

"Thanks Honk."

They looked at each others eyes for a second and then Herb and Binki came in.

They quickly pulled away.

"Gosaroo, that's you're dad on the phone. He said to tell you to get you're tail feathers home right now. He sounded mad." Herb said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Great. Just what I need." She said.

"What did you do?" Honker asked.

"It could be a number of things Honk. Seems like I've been getting into trouble a lot lately with out even trying."

She got up and headed out of the house, Honker watched her and shook the thoughts out of his head.

Gosalyn walks into the house and drops her stuff down.

"I'm home." She said.

Drake who is sitting in the living room cleared his throat and put his paper down.

"Gos, can I have a minute with you?" He asked.

She sighed and smiled.

"Yeah dad."

The two headed into the kitchen.

"Lets get it over with dad. Just tell me what did I do, and how long am I grounded for?" She said.

Drake narrowed his eyes at her.

"Spence told us what you did."

"You have to be more specific dad. What exactly did I do?"

"You went and saw those two didn't you?"

"NO! I wasn't planning on it! I went to the pizza place and they was there."

"But you talked to them! I told you that I trust you're decision But don't bring Spence into what ever it is! You also left him alone at the Pizza place!"

"DAD! I DIDN'T BRING SPENCE WITH ME! He just showed up there after me!"

"Really? That's amazing isn't it? Both just happened to be there the same time."

"Listen! Once Spence showed up there. I got him out of there as fast as I can! Ask him you're self!"

"I don't need too. This is just the sort of thing I would of expected of you Gos. Don't bring Spence around them. Got me? For that you're grounded for a month!"

"Yeah I got you."

She stormed off and Drake just shook his head at that.

"What's going on in that girls head. I don't know."

Spence and Morgana are in the living room practicing magic.

They heard Gosalyn coming from the kitchen.

"Gos?" Morgana asked.

"I'll be up in my room waiting for my bread and water!" She exclaimed as she slammed the door to her room.

Spence and Morgana both looked over at Drake as to say 'what happened?'

Drake shrugged and went back to look at his paper.

Gosalyn is in her room blowing off steam.

"Stupid Spence! I'm always getting in trouble from him! Even though most of the time it is my fault. But still I am so mad!"

She looks over at her cell phone and pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket.

30 minutes later Spence is at her door knocking on it.

"Gos, it's me Spence. I just wanted to.."

He opens the door and gasps at the sight of her sneaking out.

"Gos! You're leaving to see them aren't you?" He asked.

She narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Oh, it's you. Gee, thanks for getting me in trouble. This is what I get for being nice to you. Are you going to rat on me again?"

"I am so sorry sis. I just…"

"Just what?! Oh never mind, I'm wasting time talking to you. I'm out." She said.

She threw the blankets out of the window and climbed out.

Spence narrowed his blue eyes and yelled at her.

"See! You don't even care about me! You just care about yourself!" He yelled.

Gosalyn ignored him and took off running.

Spence stormed off out of the room and slammed her door.

Down the street a black car is waiting there, Gosalyn runs to it and gets in.

Jeff looked back at her and smiled.

"So you ready for some fun?" He asked.

Gosalyn buckled up her seatbelt and nodded her head.

"Yeah, lets have some fun."

He started up the car and drove off.

Back with the others Drake is trying to read his paper but all he kept thinking about was his fight with Gosalyn.

"Maybe I was too hard on her. I should go talk to her." He said.

Spencer gasped at that and shook his head.

"No! You can't!"

Drake raised up an eyebrow at that.

"Why?" He asked quizzing.

"Cause uh… you know Gosalyn. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

Drake could tell something was up and cleared his throat.

"Alright Spencer spill it. What's going on?"

Spencer sighed and looked down.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you're not going to like it."

"WHAT!? SHE DID WHAT?! OH, SHE IS SO GROUNDED WHEN I FIND HER!" He yelled.

He then ran to the chairs and hit the stature and took off.

"She's going to kill me." Spence said.

"It's okay Spence. You did what you think is best."

Spence nodded his head and sighed.

"I hope you're right mother."

Gosalyn with Jeff and Carly are at a fair playing games.

She's starting to fell like she knows them and that she belong with them.

But still has doubts about it.

She wasn't felt like this since Spencer was born. She loves him but misses her time with just her and Drake.

"Hey Gos, care to see who wins the most baskets?" Jeff asked with a basketball in his hands.

Gosalyn laughed.

"Oh you have no idea who you're dealing with. You're so on."

She grabbed a basketball too and they started to shoot hoops.

"Winner!" The guy said handing Gosalyn a prize.

"Ha!" Gosalyn said.

Drake and Launch pad are in the Thunder Quack looking for Gosalyn.

"I am going to kill her! I can't believe that she would pull this off! I told her to not to go near them. And what does she do? She goes running off with them!"

"Gee, DW maybe she just went for a walk." Launch Pad said.

"Oh no. I know where she is. And when I find her. I'm going to kill her! And then ground her till she's 30!"

They continued to search for the missing teen.

Meanwhile the threesomes are still having a blast together.

Gosalyn saw a boy about Spencer's age playing with his sister.

Had a flash back to her fight with Spencer.

"You don't care about me. All you care about is you're self!" Spence yelled.

She shook the thoughts out of her head.

"You okay Gos?"

"Yeah Will I'm fine."

Jeff looked at her confused for a minute and then remembered about that's her dads name.

They continued to walk around the fair.

Launch Pad had landed the Thunder Quack in the fair.

"Are you sure she's here?"

"Of course where else would a girl like Gos be?"

They jumped out of plane and split up.

Drake walked around a corner and spotted her.

"Oh. I'm going to kill her!" He exclaimed.

He gritted his teeth and marched over to her and twosome.

"Ahem! Having fun yet?" He asked.

Gosalyn looked up and gasped in horror when she saw her dad.

"D-dad! What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think?"

"That little rat Spence! He ratted on me!" She exclaimed in anger.

"No, I just figured it out myself. Now march you're tail feathers home!"

"You said you trusted my decision!"

"Yeah, and look what happened."

Jeff put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Gos."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'm going!"

She marched away and Drake looked at Jeff and Carly.

"You two stay away from her! Or you'll answer to me! Got it?!" Drake asked.

He turns and walked away while Jeff has a big grin on his face.

"This is working out perfectly." He laughed.

Carly is just standing there with a blank look. Not knowing what to say.

Back at the Mallard home..

Drake and Gosalyn came in through the rolling chairs.

"What were you thinking?! You could have been killed! You know what, I don't even want to know you're answer. You are grounded for life! Now go up to you're room."

"No! I'm not doing anything. You said that you trusted me. Was that a lie?"

"Look what happened. You sneaked out of the house to meet two strangers."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and headed up to her room, Drake followed her up.

"Don't you walk away from me!" He yelled.

In her room Gosalyn is packing a suitcase.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like!? I'm going to get away from you!? You don't trust me! You ground me for everything. Why would I stay here?"

"Oh does those two trust you?"

"I'm not answering you!"

She grabbed her suitcase and headed to her door.

Drake grabbed her suitcase and pulled it.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Let go!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

They were playing tag of war with it, it split in half.

"Fine keep it!" Gosalyn said as she dropped it on the ground.

Drake follows her out of her room and down the stairs.

Down stairs Spence and Morgana are working on magic spells and hear the fight.

Gosalyn walks to the door and Drake is behind her.

"You walk out the door. You're grounded or ever and you're allowance will be suspended till further notice!" He exclaimed.

She narrowed her green eyes and walked out the door and slammed the door.

Drake shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

Morgana and Spence couldn't believe what just happened.

"Mom, what just happened?"

"I think Gosalyn just walked out."

They just sat there with a blank look.

To Be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gosalyn is in the pizza place letting off steam. How dare her dad tell her that! She didnt do anything wrong! Well to her she didn't. And none of this would of happend if Spener hadn't opened his big mouth.

"Who does he think he is? Stupid dad, stupid Spencer. Stupid everything. I would of been back home in bed before anybody knew that I was gone! But No, Spencer had to open his mouth! And now dad doesnt trust me! Well if he doesn't trust me. Then who needs him?! I don't need anybody!!" She exclaimed.

"I everything okay Gos?" A voice said.

Gosalyn looked up and was shocked to see Jeff and Carly there.

She really wasn't in the mood for this.

It's their fault that everything is this way.

And she just wanted her space at the moment.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"Anywhere but here."

She grabbed her purse and keys and stood up.

Jeff and Carly could tell that she was mad.

"If something's wrong Gos. You can talk to us. We're always be here for you."

Gosalyn chuckled and turned around at them.

"You really want to know what my problem is? You're my problem! My life was great before you two showed up! It's you're fault that my dad and I got in a fight! It's you're fault that everything is shitty! EVERYTHING IS YOURE FAULT!"

"I know that you're dad is mad at you."

"BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"It's not our fault that you're dad doesn't trust you anymore." Jeff said.

"My dad trusts me. He doesn't trust you! And either should I! So just leave me alone!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"We trust you Gos."

Gosalyn paused and stood there for a second.

She never heard that before.

"What did you say?" She asked confused.

"We trust you." Carly said.

Jeff put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Why don't you come back with us?" Jeff asked.

"Are you kidding?! I got to go home."

"Oh so you're dad can ground you again and not trust you?" Jeff asked.

Gosalyn looked down at the ground.

"Well my dad has a good reason to ground me and not trust me. I did sneak out when I wasn't supped to. I probably scared him to death sneaking out like that."

"Really? But he did say he trusted you're decision right? And what was his reaction to you're decision. Yelling at you and treating you like a child. That's not trust it's more like a jail sentence. If you live with us we would treat you like an adult and trust you with everything."

Gosalyn thought about it again some more.

"You're right. He doesn't trust me at all! He will never trust me! Lets go." Gosalyn said.

She walked ahead and Carly and Jeff looked at each other and smiled.

"Told you it would work." Jeff said.

Shortly after they followed behind Gosalyn.

Back at the Mallard home..

Drake is looking out the window waiting to see if he can see Gosalyn.

"Come on Gos. Where are you?" He asked.

Morgana came walking in from the kitchen and saw him looking out.

She shook her head with disapproval.

Drake and Gosalyn are both stubborn a lot. And they will never admit that they were wrong.

"Ahem. Any sight of her yet?" She asked.

"No, but I'm sure that she's just over at a friends house. And will be back before morning."

"Why don't you go and look for her and make up."

"Make up with her? Why would I do that? She's the one that walked out remember."

Morgana sighed and shook her head and walked away.

Drake looked back out the window some more.

Steve parked the car in front of a huge house almost a mansion like.

Gosalyn looked out the back window of the car, her mouth hit the floor.

"This is where you live?" She asked.

Jeff and Carly smiled and nodded.

"Yup." Carly said.

Gosalyn hopped out of the car and headed towards the house.

Jeff and Carly opened the door and Gosalyn stood there amazed by it. She dropped her purse and gasped.

"Whoa."

"Go explore Gos." Carly said.

With in a flash she took off running around when there was a big scream.

"OH MY GOSH!" She exclaimed.

The two some both ran to see what that was about.

"You okay?" Carly asked.

Gosalyn was in the living room and was hugging the huge screen TV and the newest video game system.

"This is cool! You got the newest Whiffle boy system! My dad wouldn't let me get one. Cause he says that my old system is still in good condition."

"It's your's Gosalyn. We bought it for you."

"No way! Thank you so much!"

She ran to them and hugged them which kind of threw them off.

"Uh no problem Gosalyn." Jeff said.

The teen chuckled and ran back to the couch.

"So who wants to play a round with me?" Gosalyn asked.

Jeff and Carly looked at each other and back with Gosalyn.

"Uh sorry kid. But uh.. we kind have got plans tonight. Maybe some other time."

Gosalyn was taken back by that. She never heard that before, no matter how busy Drake was he would always spend time with her.

"Oh, okay. No problem." She said.

Jeff and Carly walked away and Gosalyn just shrugged it off and started playing the games there.

Night has come and gone, morning has come no sight of Gosalyn.

Spence goes running into Gosalyn's room and jumps on the bed.

"Time to wake up for school Gos!" He exclaimed.

He then realized that she wasn't even there, he sighed and looked down.

"Oh, yeah that's right."

He jumped down from the bed and walked out of the room and closed the door.

Down stairs in the kitchen Drake is reading his paper, when Spence came in.

"She didn't come back did she?" Spence asked.

"She's probably stayed at a friends house last night. Don't worry Spence." Drake said from the paper.

Morgana didn't respond to that and handed Spence some food.

"Eat up Spence. You got a busy day ahead of you."

Spence looked down at the food and pushed it away.

"I'm not hungry."

Drake looked up from the paper.

"Spence you have to eat at least something."

Spence ignored his dad and turned to his mom,

"May I be excused?"

Morgana nodded her head.

"Sure."

Spence stood up and walked out and Morgana's angry side showed up.

"Don't look at me like that Morgana! She'll back after school." Drake said.

"Yeah like you said that she'll be back before night. And she hasn't showed up! You better hope she does or you're going to have to get used to sleeping on the couch!" She exclaimed.

She walked out of the kitchen and Drake watched her ; looked back at the phone.

"Please ring."

Jeff and Carly are in the kitchen going over the plans again.

"Jeff, I'm not sure that I can do this anymore. Gosalyn is a really sweet kid." Carly said.

"Oh, you're just worrying over nothing. Just little bit longer and she's our meal ticket."

Carly paused and looked down in her coffee as she wonders how she got into this.

Just then Gosalyn comes walking in with her school bags that they bought her.

"Morning." She said.

Jeff gasped and hind the plans in the drawers.

"Ah! Gosalyn, you're up early." Jeff said.

"Yeah, school today." She said.

She thought he was acting weird and made a mental note of it.

"Sleep well last night?" Carly asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot what it was like to not be disturbed by a bratty little brother." She laughed.

She sat down next to Carly and noticed that she wasn't there.

"Uh… Will. What's wrong with Gwen?"

Jeff looked at her confused.

"Who?….Oh, Gwen. Don't worry she wasn't had a morning coffee yet. She'll be fine."

"But, she's drinking right now." Gosalyn pointed out.

Jeff chuckled at that. "So she is.. nothing gets past you does it." He laughed.

Gosalyn was getting a really strange vibe from him right now.

Jeff looked at the clock and back at Gosalyn.

"Say kid you better head off to school."

"Okay, what about breakfast? They say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Jeff looked around and grabbed cash out of his pocket; handed it to her.

"Here, go get you're self something from the cafeteria at school."

Gosalyn looked at the money and back at him.

"Money? You don't have time to make me breakfast?" She asked.

"Just go." Jeff said.

Gosalyn stood up and was about to walk out, but then she stood up against the wall waiting to get patted down.

Jeff and Carly looked confused and at each other.

"Uh.. what are you doing Gos?" Jeff asked.

"Waiting to get patted down."

"Why?"

"That's what my dad does every morning before school."

"Well we don't. We trust you." Carly said.

That 5 letter word still takes her by surprise. Sure Drake says he trusts her but he never means it.

"You keep saying that."

"You're dad didn't trust you much did he?" Jeff asked.

"Ha! Are you kidding me?! I could tell him that the sky is blue and he still wouldn't believe or trust me!"

"We mean it Gos. We really do trust you."

Gosalyn looked at them confused as she walked out of the kitchen.

"They trust me?" She asked her self.

She headed down to the sidewalk on her way to school.

At school she's standing at her locker when Honker walks up to her.

"What happened last night?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn sighed and looked at him.

"Oh, dad and I got into a fight and I walked out."

"Oh, so where are you staying at?"

"Easy, Gwen and Will are letting me stay with them. Until things calm down with dad."

Honker gasped. "Are you sure it's safe? I mean, you don't even know them! They could kill you! Isn't this what you're dad doesn't trust you anymore with?"

Gosalyn had enough of this again, she slams her locker.

"You sound like my dad! And I don't like being treated like a kid."

"At least one of us does." Honker said.

Gosalyn turns and looks at him with anger.

"Look, you don't have any idea what I've been going through! So don't you dare tell me what to do!"

"Really? Who listens to you complain every night on the phone!"

"Just forget it! I'm going to be late for class." Gosalyn said as she storms off.

Honker narrowed his eyes and stormed off too.

Gosalyn walked into her next class room and sat down. When the teacher walked in she had a flash back to the other night.

"I can't ever trust you again!" Drake exclaimed.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and worked on her school work.

The school day is over with and Gosalyn and Honker are at their lockers.

"Um… Honker.. I.." She trailed on.

Honker slams his locker shut.

"Sorry can't chat. I promised Spencer that I would go to take him to pizza before his game starts."

"Oh that's right he has a baseball game tonight. What time does it start?"

"He doesn't want you to come."

Honker walked away leaving Gosalyn hurt and confused.

"He doesn't want me to come?" She asked.

She closed her locker door and headed out also.

She's diving back to Jeff's and Carly's house and past Honkers.

Tears started to run down her face as she watched Honker and Spencer together.

Even though it's just been a day; she's never been so home sick before in her life!

Drake has been the only father she remembers and she doesn't know the first thing about Jeff.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and arrived back at the house.

She put the car in park and grabbed her stuff from the backseat and got out of the car.

"Well home sweet home. I guess." She said.

She walked in and dropped her stuff on the floor.

"Anybody here? I'm home!"

There was no answer and the house was pitch black.

That over whelming feeling off something wasn't right came over her again.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. "Snap out of it Gosalyn. They're good people. There's nothing to worry about." She told herself.

She walked into the kitchen and turned the lights on.

There was Jeff and Carly looking over something, they turned to Gosalyn and gasped.

"Ah! Gosalyn! Wwwhat are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

Carly picked up a map and hind it in the drawers.

Gosalyn raised an eye brow at them.

"Uh.. I live here."

"I know that. But what are you doing back here so soon? Schools not over with for another hour." Jeff said nervously.

"Early dismissal today."

"Oh, well why don't you go out for awhile." Jeff suggested.

"Why? What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? What makes you think we're hiding something?" Jeff laughed.

"Hmm… let me think about this. The house is pitch black, you're two is acting funny. So what gives?"

Jeff and Carly looked at each other and grinned.

"Nothing. We're not hiding anything."

Gosalyn shrugged and grabbed the money.

"If you say so. I'll be back."

She headed back out of the house. And Jeff let out a sigh of relive.

"Phew, that was close."

Carly stood up and shook her head.

"I'm not doing this anymore Jeff."

"WHAT?" Jeff asked.

"I can't do this anymore. I want out."

Jeff got really mad and grabbed her arm and raised his hand.

"You're not out unless I tell you out." He said.

"Ouch! You're hurting me." Carly cried.

Jeff let go of her leaving a mark.

"Don't you ever disobey me!"

He walked away and Carly rubbed her arm.

Back at the Mallard home..

Drake is still looking out the window and sighed.

'Gosalyn, please come home.' He thought to himself.

Morgana is still really mad over this whole thing.

"You worried yet? It's after school and she's not home yet."

Drake turns around with a nervosa twitch in his eye.

"Worried? Who's worried? Do I look worried to you?"

Spencer then walked in and slammed the door.

"You should be worried dad. Honker just told me that she's staying with those two strangers. AND IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT!" Spencer exclaimed as he ran up to his room and slammed the door.

Morgana watched him and then turned her attention back to Drake.

"I didn't think that she was going to do it." Drake said scratching his head.

"Why wouldn't she Drake? You almost threw her out. And to get back at you is to do this! You two are so much alike Drake it's scary. Why don't you just go find her and tell her you're sorry."

"For what?! She's the one who walked out."

"Just forget it!" Morgana exclaimed.

She also stormed off into the kitchen.

Drake sighed and turned his attention back to the window.

Later that night..

Gosalyn is in the pizza place trying to get her mind off things.

'I'm probably wondering too much about this.' She thought to herself.

Just then Spencer, Drake and Morgana walked into the pizza place also.

Spencer gasped when he saw his sister in line.

"Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn quickly turned around and saw him running towards her.

She smiled huge and waited for him.

"Hey Skunk!" She exclaimed.

The two hugged and smiled at each other.

"I miss you. Come home."

Gosalyn chuckled. "It's just been one day bro."

"I don't care. I miss you!" He cried.

Morgana and Drake then walked up to her.

"We all miss you Gos. Come home." Morgana said.

Gosalyn paused and looked up at Drake.

"Ahem, so when are you going to get you're stuff?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn couldn't believe that he just said that.

She narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Oh, I see how you are. You don't care about me! All you care about is when you're going to get free of me! Well don't worry Drake. Me and my parents will get it tomorrow."

"Order up for Gosalyn Waddlemejer." The waitress called out.

"That's me!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She walked past them and grabbed her food.

Drake was really hurt by that and watched as she walked to her table and sat down.

Spencer and Morgana also walked away from him.

Night time has come and Gosalyn is in her room trying to go to sleep.

But she keeps thinking about Spencer, she sat up in bed.

"I can't sleep." She said.

She got up from her bed and walked over to the door and peeked out.

Closed it and walked over to the window, opened I up and climbed down the pipe.

She's walking down the street in her Saint Carnard hockey jersey, pajama pants, and slippers.

She shortly arrived at the Mallard house, pulled up the welcome matt to find an extra key, unlocked the door and walked in, closed it behind her.

Was very careful not to make a sound as she walked up the stairs and stopped by Spencer's room. She opened the door and saw him sleeping, she smiled and closed the door and headed to her room and slept in her bed.

The next morning bright and really before anybody woke up she got up and made her bed. Heading out of the house and walked back to Jeff and Carly's house.

This kept up for the next couple of days and nights, she would sneak in and sleep in her bed. Spencer spotted her and laid down next to her a couple of times. Drake also spotted her too.

After a next couple of days Jeff caught on as well and didn't take it well. So he put bars on the window so she couldn't sneak out.

"There! No you can't escape!" Jeff exclaimed.

Gosalyn just looked at him shocked. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"For your own good!" He yelled.

"My own good! How's this for my own good! Keeping me locked up like an animal!"

Jeff just ignored her and walked away, Carly walked up to Gosalyn with a plate of cookies.

"It's going to be okay. Want a cookie? And talk?" She asked.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at her and grabbed the plate and headed back to her room.

Carly just watched as she walked away and looked down.

At the Mallard home Spence is waiting for Gosalyn to show up but she never did.

He sighed and walked back to his room and closed the door.

Gosalyn is sitting in her room really ticked off.

"This is so messed up! I can't believe that I'm locked up like an animal! He's ten times worse then dad!" She exclaimed.

She kicked a table and something fell off the table.

It was a pink and purple little book. Gosalyn looked at it weird.

"Huh? This looks like my diary." She said.

She picked it up and opened it up, her green eyes widen and gasped.

"It IS MY DIARY!" She exclaimed.

She looked up and saw Jeff glaring at her.

She slowly backed away from him.

"Wow, you finally caught on didn't you? Step one, get you're trust. Steps two kidnap you. Step three make you're dad or should I say Darkwing Duck to give me lots of money. Now I can stop with the stupid act."

Gosalyn was ticked off and started jumping on him.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Jeff exclaimed as he pushed her off causing her to hit the wall.

"Umph!"

Her head in the wall and she fell down to the ground with a trail of blood going down.

She didn't move.

Jeff grinned and turned back around.

"Now's the fun part." He laughed.

He grabbed his camera and turned it on.

Minutes later he walks out of the room, locks it and heads into the living room and saw Carly sitting there.

He tossed the tape to her.

"Here, why don't you do something useful and drop this at the Mallard home."

Carly looked at him confused

"What is it?"

"Don't ask questions just do it!"

Carly stood up and walked out of the house.

At the Mallard house…

There was a knock at the door and Drake answered it.

There was nobody there, only saw a tape sitting there.

He looked around and shrugged and picked it up and headed in.

He put the tape in the VCR and hit play.

There was Jeff standing in front of unconscious Gosalyn.

Drakes eyes widen as he saw it.

"Attention Drake Mallard or should I say Darkwing Duck. I think I have something that belongs to you."

His eyes widen with fear and droped the remote on the ground. As he stood there motionless seeing his daughter laying there.

"No!" He cried out.

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Drake had dropped the remote on the floor when he saw Gosalyn.

"No!" He cried out.

Jack laughs and picks Gosalyn up by the neck.

"That's right Darkwing I have you're precious Gosalyn here. And if you ever want to see her again. You'll meet me at the tower with a million dollars or you have two options. One I kill her or two I tell everybody you're secret identity. Either way it's a win win for me." Jack laughed as he threw Gosalyn down.

The tape ends and Drake is filled with anger over this.

"This can't be happening. How did he figure out who I was?" Drake asked.

Spencer walked down into the living room with a sad look on his face, sighed.

"I know how. He must have found Gosalyn's diary that I lost a week ago." He said.

Drake turned his attention to the little boy confused.

"What diary?"

"The one that I took from her and lost. It's all my fault that she's gone. She got mad at me for taking it." Spencer cried.

Drake sighed and got down on his knees.

"Spencer, this has nothing to do with you. It was wrong that you took it from her. But you're not the one that pushed her out. I am. And now I'm going to do everything I can to bring her home."

Spencer nodded his head and watched as Drake ran to the chairs and took off.

Back with Gosalyn she's starting to wake up.

"Man, I have a big head ache." She moaned.

Sshe rubbed her head and gasped as blood was on her hands.

"Well there's my answer why."

She tried to stand up.

"I have to get our of here and get a phone."

As she stood up her legs wore weak and shaky and got very light headed.

"Whoa, okay. Maybe I'll sit down for a minute."

She sits back down, Carly opens the door and smiled when she saw Gosalyn up.

"You're up!" Carly exclaimed.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at her.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Tell me something what did I ever do to you?"

Carly sighed.

"It was just part of the plan. After we read you're diary it was just too easy to take up."

"What was part of the plan?" Gosalyn asked.

Carly just handed her a bowl of soup.

"Here, you need to eat."

Gosalyn pushed it away spilling it all over the floor.

"Tell me what you know!" She yelled.

"It's best that you don't know."

Carly walked out and locked the door behind her.

Gosalyn ran to the door and started to bang on it as hard as she can.

"Open up the door and just tell me!" She yelled.

Carly had a tear running down her face and walked away.

"I'm sorry I just can't." She said.

Drake and Launch Pad are near the tower waiting for Jeff to show up.

Drake is being very nervous and angry ready to hit Jeff.

"Wait till I get my hands on him! If he's hurt one hair on her head. He's a dead man!" Drake exclaimed.

Jeff walked up to him seconds later; before he could respond Drake punched him in the face.

"Umph!" Jeff cried out.

"That's for kidnapping my daughter. Now tell me where is she?"

Jeff whipped his beak which was bleeding and chuckled. "Now why should I tell you anything? After what you just did to me?"

Drake punched him again in the same place. "No more games. Tell me where she is!"

"Or what? I'm the one that has all the cards remember. I know you're secret and I have you're daughter. So before you think about hitting me again. Just take a deep breath and calm down."

Drake took a deep breath and exhaled.

"That's good. Give me the money and I'll tell you everything."

"No, first is Gosalyn. Then the money."

"I'm not stupid Darkwing."

"You think I am? How do I know that you wouldn't just take the money and go."

"You don't. Just a chance you're going to have to take."

Drake just stood there thinking about it.

"Well what's you're poison?" Jeff asked.

"Fine, I'll give you the money. Wait here and I'll be back."

Jeff grabbed his hand. "Oh no. I'm going with you."

"That's fine with me." Drake said.

The two walked away.

Back with Gosalyn she's still banging on the door trying to get out of the room. Her head is still hurting like heck.

"Let me out! Let me out!" She yelled.

After about 2 or three minutes she stopped hitting the door and walked back to the window.

"Oh Grandpa I messed up again. I had everything that I ever wanted. And I screw it up because for some stupid selfish reason. I'm just some big mistake after another." She cried.

She sat down back in a ball and started to cry her heart out.

"I just want my family." She cried.

A fog came filling in the room and a light shined up on Gosalyn.

She looked up and saw an image of her grandpa standing next to her.

Her jaw dropped when she saw it. "Grandpa?" She asked.

Her grandpa smiled and nodded his head. "That's right Gos. You have to fight to get out of here."

"I can't Grandpa. I'm such a screw up."

"Now, that doesn't sound like the Gosalyn that I know. The Gosalyn that I know will fight her way out. I am so proud of you Gos. You've been through a lot in you're life. And over come a lot of it. And if you're going to let some stupid pricks ruin you're life. Then I guess you're not the person I thought you was."

Gosalyn was shocked to hear those words come out of her grandpas mouth and before she could respond the fog lifted up and was gone.

She whipped the tears off of her face and got a spurt of energy.

"I need to get out of here. And find out what they're up too." She said.

She rubbed her head still with blood coming out.

"That's not good. But I can't worry about that now."

She looked around and ripped the bed sheet in half ; wrapped it on her head.

"This better hold out till I can really clean it out."

After she got done with it she looked back at the door and studied it.

"Hmm… seems pretty easy. Here goes nothing.."

She took a deep breath and kicked the door down.

"Hiya!" She yelled.

And just like that it went down in seconds.

She laughed and shook her head. "I should remember to do it when dad grounds me."

She slowly walked out of the room and saw Carly in the kitchen; and ran to her.

"Alright talk! Tell me what you know NOW!"

"How did you get out?"

"Oh please, for someone who happens to know everything about me. You sure are pretty stupid. Now just talk!"

"I.. I.. I just can't."

"Look Gwen… I mean… who ever you are. Jeff isn't here and if you know what's he's planning to do with my family. Just please tell me. So I can tell them to be careful."

Carly paused and looked down. "It's too late."

"What is?"

"To try to warn them. Jeff is already dealing with you're dad."

"Dealing how?"

"He's planning to blow up the bridge with you're family in it."

Gosalyn's eyes widen with fear when she heard that. She couldn't believe this.

'No! This can't happen! I wouldn't let it!' She thought to herself.

Carly put her arms around Gosalyn. "I am so sorry Gosalyn. I didn't mean to make it this far."

Gosalyn pushed her off. "Yeah. Right. I can't believe you! You lied to me about everything! And now I found out that you're going to blow up everything that I care about. I got to warn them."

She started to run out of the house. "You're not going to make it! You're bleeding too much!" Carly yelled.

"I don't care about myself right now! I care about my family!" Gosalyn yelled.

She started to run fast put then quickly started to slow down.

"Whoa, slow down Gosalyn. The faster you run the faster you're going to die. Slower is good but Slower is great. Yeah I need to go slower" She said.

Shortly after she passed out on the sidewalk.

Darkwing and Jeff are back at the tower after getting the money.

"There now you got the money. Now where's Gosalyn?" Drake asked.

"Don't worry. She's going to be fine. In fact I'll bring her to you." Jeff said.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to Carly.

"It's me bring the little brat to the tower…. WHAT?! What do you mean she's gone?" Jeff asked.

Drake looked at him with so much anger at this moment.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" He asked.

Jeff put the phone back in his pocket and turned to him.

"Apparently she got up and left." He laughed.

Drake grew a fist and punched him again. This time causing him to fall in the ground.

"Come on L.P." Drake said.

"Where we going?" Launch Pad asked.

"Where do you think? We're going to find my daughter. And bring her back home where she belongs."

The two headed to the Thunder Quack and flew off.

Gosalyn is laying in a hospital waking up.

"Huh? What's going on?" She asked.

Honker ran to her and hugged.

"You're alive!" He yelled with joy.

He sat down next to her and she blinked her eyes for a minute and looked at him confused.

"Honker? Where am I? What happened?" She asked.

"I found you on my way to the store. You was out, bleeding from you're head. You got 20 stitches on the back of the head. But you're okay."

Gosalyn looked around for a minute and then remembered about what's really going on.

"I need to call my dad!"

"What?"

"Give me you're cell phone!"

"Why?"

"Just give it to me!"

Honker quickly took it out and handed it to her.

She flipped it up and dialed her home number.

"Please be home." She cried.

"Hi… this is the Mallard home. Sorry we couldn't answer the call. But if you leave a message we'll get back to you as soon as possible." Morganas voice said.

"Damn it!" Gosalyn exclaimed as hung up the phone.

Honker looked at her confused. "What's wrong Gos?" He asked.

"Nobody's home. And I need to get out of here NOW!" She exclaimed.

"But the doctor is going to be here soon to check up on you."

"Honker, I don't care what happens to me! If I don't get out of here now. My parents and little brother will die. So I have to get out of here."

Honkers eyes grew when he heard that. "What?!"

Gosalyn sighed. "Long story short. Those two only used me to get a ransom from my dad. And if he doesn't get the money. He's going to kill every one! So I have to get out of here!"

Honker nodded his head. "Right."

He pulled the covers off of her and held her hand to get up from the bed.

He put his jacket and sunglasses on her; they walked out of the hospital.

Drake and Launch Pad are in the Thunder Quack looking for the lost girl.

"How could I be so selfish? If I hadn't been so jealous of Gosalyn and those two. None of this would of happened. If anything had happened to her. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Drake said.

"She's a tough kid D.W. I'm sure that she's fine."

"Then why hasn't she called me? It's not like her to not call me when she's in danger."

"Maybe she's back home and waiting for us."

"Good point. L.P. let's go check out back home."

He started to fly the Thunder Quack back to the Tower to land.

Gosalyn and Honker arrive back at the house and she runs in.

"Hello?! Anybody home?!" She called out.

There was no answer. "No! Not already." She said.

"Now what Gos?" Honker said.

Gosalyn got a strung feeling all of a sudden.

"Words by a great guy. Time to get dangerous!" She exclaimed.

She ran up to her room and opens her closet doors; grabbed her Quiverwing costume out, put it on.

"Come on arrow kid. Let's roll."

"Uh.. yeah, I really think we need to change my name." Honker said.

The two walk out of the house and seconds later the chairs started rolling and Drake and Launch Pad showed up.

Drake jumped out of the bed and looked around.

"Gosalyn?! Are you home?" He asked.

Launch Pad looked at the answering machine and saw there's a message.

"Hey D.W. there's a message here."

Drake gasped and ran to it, it was just a hang up.

His mood changed. "This can't be happening! I can't lose her again."

"So let's keep looking for her." Launch Pad replied.

Drake nodded his head and they rolled in the chairs was gone.

Gosalyn and Honker are in the car driving to the tower.

"Don't worry Gos. I'm sure that they're okay. We would of heard of something by now."

Gosalyn sniffed. "But Honk, they wasn't at home. They're not answering their phone. What if something already had happened to them? And the police are looking for me to tell me that they found their bodies? I can't go through it again. I can't lose them!" She cried.

Honker sighed and put his hand on hers. "Don't worry, no matter what's going to happen. I'll always be here for you."

Gosalyn smiled and they drove off.

Drake and Launch Pad are still searching for her.

"When I find her. I'm not going to let her go. I'm going to love her and tell her I'm sorry for everything." He cried.

Morgana showed up on the screen.

"Any luck dark darling?" She asked.

"No none. We went home and she wasn't there and there's no message from her. I am worried sick."

"Don't worry Dark. We'll find her. I got the whole family here looking for her. So don't worry hope is not gone."

"Thanks, I don't know what I'll do with out you."

Morgana chuckled and smiled.

"Let's hope that you wouldn't have to find out any time soon."

Drake smiled and they said good byes and they continued to look around.

Carly is out looking for Jeff and saw him on the ground.

"Jeff!" She exclaimed.

She ran to him and helped him up.

"What happened to you?"

Jeff glared at her with anger and stood up.

"You, you're the thing that happened. If it wasn't for you letting the little brat go. I wouldn't have got my butt kicked by him. He took the money and left. So we're broke again. If you hadn't gotten soft on me we would be rolling in money."

"I didn't want to do it in the first place! You made me do it!"

Jeff ignored her and then pulled out something from his pocket.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Say bye bye to the bridge." He laughed.

Gosalyn and Honker arrive near the bridge, she jumped out of the car and took off running.

"Gosalyn wait!" Honker exclaimed.

Jeff hit the button and the tower blew up in front of Gosalyn's eyes.

Her eyes grew and had tears in her eyes, Honker grabbed her and pulled her back.

"NO!!!!! DAAD!!!!!" She cried.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Honker said trying to calm her down.

Up in the sky Darkwing and Launch Pad saw it explode too.

"NOO!" Drake cried.

To Be Continued..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gosalyn watched as the tower blew up in front of her eyes.

She could feel the heat of the flames on her skin, tears filling up her eyes.

"Noo! Not again!" She cried.

Honker is still holding her back from the explosion.

"Gos, I am so sorry."

She pushed him off and went running towards it.

"Gosalyn, wait!" He called out.

He took off running after her.

She was about to go in but Honker grabbed her and pulled her back before a huge flame came in front of them.

"Dad! Morgana! Spencer! If you can hear me say anything!" She exclaimed.

"Gos, nobody could survive that blast. I am so sorry."

"Don't say that! You don't know if that is true! My dad survived an explosion before. He can surly survive this!"

"If that's true. Wouldn't he have called you by now?"

Gosalyn looked up at him and shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Just leave me alone."

"What?"

"I said just leave me alone."

"No. I'm not going to leave you alone."

"I deserve to be alone! So just go!"

Honker was shocked to hear that and just did so.

Gosalyn was watched as he walked away with anger about everything that has just happened.

"This can't happen again. I can't lose them again." She cried.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the tower, she fell down to her knees.

"Spencer he was just a child. He just wanted to be a little brother, And I pushed him away. This is all my fault. I never meant to hurt him. I just wanted to have my own space. I am so sorry Spencer. This is all my fault. If I could go back and change it. I would. I would be in there instead of him. I am so selfish." She cried.

It started to rain and she curled in a ball and cried.

Just then her cell phone rang and she gasped and quickly took it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked.

Spencer is standing outside with his cell phone.

"Gos?"

Gosalyns face lifted up when she heard his voice on the other side.

"Spencer?" She asked shaking.

"Yeah, it's me. Gosalyn, I need a ride home."

She whipped the tears from her face and stood up.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Pizza place right now. Can you pick me up?"

"Of course don't move from that spot. I'll be right there as soon as I can."

"Okay."

"I love you Spencer. Don't you ever forget that."

She turned the phone off and took a deep breath. "Okay Gos. Put you're self together here. You're brother needs you."

With seconds later she took off.

Drake and Launch Pad landed the Thunder Quack and took off running to the site.

"I pray to god that nothing has happened to her. I would never forgive myself."

He and Launch pad looked through the damage when the police and fireman showed up,

"Sir, I'm sorry but we're going to have to ask you to back away." The officer said.

Darkwing turned and shook his head. "No, I'm not going anywhere till I know my daughter is okay."

The officer looked at him surprised. "You mean there's somebody in there?"

"Yeah, I told you. My 17 year old daughter Gosalyn is in there. And I'm not going any where till I know she's safe."

"We'll let you know if we find out anything. Now you have to back away."

Drake stepped back and watched the fireman ran inside.

Spencer is waiting for Gosalyn to pick him up by the building.

"Where is she?" He asked impatiently.

Seconds later Gosalyn's car parked next to the spot.

"Well it's about time."

She got out of the car and ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"Oh thank god! You're okay! I was so worried! I shouldn't of let some stupid diary get in between the two of us. You're my brother nothing will ever change that."

Spencer looked at her confused, worried.

"Gos? What's wrong?" He asked.

Gosalyn paused and took a deep breath.

"Spencer, there was an explosion at the tower."

"What?"

"Yeah, and what we believe is that Morgana and dad was inside."

"Not!"

"Spencer, I am serious."

"So am I. Mom and dad are out looking for you. But I knew all I had to do is call you're cell phone and answer it"

"So Morgana and dad are alive?"

"That's what I said. Mom has everybody in the family looking for you. And dad went to meet with Jeff."

Gosalyn hugged him again tight. "Oh thank god. Do you know where they are now?"

"Yeah, I know where mom is."

"Then let's go!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

They got in her car and drove off

Drake is still standing by the towers.

"Why haven't I heard anything?"

"Well they say no news is better then bad news." Launch Pad tried to reassure him.

"How can this be good news? My daughter could be trapped inside of there. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Maybe Morgana found her. Maybe you should give her a try."

Drake nodded his head and grabbed his cell phone.

Morgana and the whole family are out looking for Gosalyn when her cell phone rang.

She gasped and took the phone out.

"That might be her! Hello?"

"Hey. Morg. It's me. Any word?" Darkwing asked.

"Hey Dark. No I haven't…" She trailed off.

Just then they spotted Gosalyn's car came driving up to them.

"Oh wait! I see her car!" Morgana exclaimed.

Gosalyn parked the car and she and Spencer got out.

"GOSALYN!"

"Morgana!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

The two both ran to each other and hugged each other.

"Thank god. You're alive!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Same here. Have you heard from dad?" She asked.

"Yes, he's on the phone right now. Just a sec, Drake. She's right here."

She handed the phone to Gosalyn.

"Dad?"

Drake gasped. "Gosalyn, jut keeps talking. It is so good to hear you're voice. Are you okay? Did he hurt you in any way?"

"I'm fine. I have little bit of a headache. But other then that. I'm fine."

"Oh thank god. Don't move Launch Pad and I will be right there. I love you so much." He said.

"Love you two dad."

They both hung up and Drake grinned big. "She's okay. She's with Morgana and Spencer."

"What a relive."

'Yeah, and I'm not going to let her go again. Come on."

They both raced out to the Thunder Quack and flew off.

"My prayers have been answered! I can sleep now." Drake said.

Gosalyn and the others are standing around talking.

"I am so glad that you're safe. We really thought that something bad had happened to you."

"They treated me nice until I found out the truth about them. Then Jeff turned evil."

Morgana looked at her. "Jeff? Was that the guys name?"

"Yup, Jeff and Carly."

Minutes later the Thunder Quack landed and Drake ran out and grabbed her.

"My little angel is okay! You don't know how much I missed you."

Gosalyn had tears in her eyes and hugged him tight. "I missed you too dad."

Drake then noticed the stitches in the back of her head.

"What happened?"

Gosalyn paused and looked at him. "Oh that. It just a cut that Jeff gave me when he threw me against the wall. Nothing big."

Drake's eyes grew with anger when she said that.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I got 30 stitches."

"Oh he's a dead man. Launch Pad take the kids home. I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Gosalyn and Spencer stepped in front of him. "No, we're going to go with you."

"Oh no! It's too dangerous for you two."

"Dad, incase you haven't noticed. We're not exactly you're average kids. Spencer is a half mortal half wizard. And I'm in you're hero training. I think we can handle what ever they throw at us." Gosalyn said.

Drake thought about that about it for a second and nodded his head.

"Well Spencer needs a heroes name and outfit."

Spencer gasped and got a big grin on his face.

"Yeah!" He called out.

"I'll help you." Gosalyn said.

Seconds later Spencer comes out wearing a blue outfit similar to Darkwings outfit.

Drake was automatically pleased with it.

"Not bad Spencer. What names are going to use?"

Spencer thought about it for second.

"How about The Blue Phantom!"

Gosalyn busted out laughing. "The Blue Phantom please. I know a better name. How about the The Dark Avenger."

Spencer's eyes widen and smiled at it. "I like it!"

Darkwing watched as his kids got along and smiled. "Come on kids. Let's get dangerous!" He exclaimed.

"All right!" The kids exclaimed.

They started to walk out when Morgana stepped in front of them.

"Not so fast Dark." She said.

Drake looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHATS WRONG?! Gosalyn just got stitches in her head. And Spencer has had no hero training. He's too young! I don't want them involved with this!"

Gosalyn looked up at her. "Morgana I'm already involved with this. They started this whole thing. And we need to finish it together as a family."

Morgana sighed. "Alright, but when things get too bad. I want the two of their ASAP."

"You got it mom." Gosalyn said.

Morgana was taken back by that and had tears in her eyes.

The boys watched as the girls hugged, Drake kissed Morgana.

"Come on kids."

They took off and Morgana followed them out just incase.

They arrived back at the house that Gosalyn has held out.

"So this is it?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Yup this is it."

They walked in and the house was totally empty.

"Looks like we're too late." Spencer said.

A laugh came out of the darkness. "Not quite." Jeff said.

Jeff came walking out and Gosalyn blocked Spencer and Drake blocked her.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"Came to finish some unfinished business."

"Please, you were so easy to fool." Jeff teased.

"That's not going to work Jeff." Drake said.

They started to go after each other ad fought.

Morgana is standing outside waiting for them when she heard them inside.

"I wouldn't get involved." She said.

Just then Spencer came crashing into the window, she gasped.

"Spencer!" She exclaimed.

She stormed inside and eye eyes turned bright red. "That's IT! I HAD ENOUGH! NOBODY BUT NOBODY LAYS A HAND ON MY KIDS!" She exclaimed.

She grew ten times big and a storm clouds gathered around her. She started to shoot bolts at everybody.

"Ahh!" Jeff exclaimed as he ran out.

Drake helped Spencer and Gosalyn up from the floor.

"I think Jeff learned a very valuable lesson. Don't make mom mad."

Gosalyn and Spencer laughed at that and nodded their heads.

Seconds later the police arrived at the house and arrested Carly and Jeff.

Carly looked over at Gosalyn with sadden eyes.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean it." She said.

Gosalyn looked away as they got pushed into the police car and drove off.

Drake and Gosalyn felt foolish now about the fight with each other. They both wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Dad-Gos.." They both said at the same time.

Gosalyn looked at him and back down at the ground. She's just waiting for him to yell at her.

Drake laughed and hugged her tight.

Gosalyn was shocked when he did that and just stood there.

"I just wanted to say I'm so sorry Gos. I should of trusted you're decision about it. But the truth is I was jealous."

"No really? I haven't noticed." She said joking.

"Anyways, I was afraid that you would like them more then me and that I wasn't doing a good enough job as a dad."

Gosalyn grinned and hugged him again.

"Dad, all you had to do is tell me that. I would have understood. And yeah, I did like them at first. But they wasn't my family."

The two hugged each other and Spencer walked up.

"Does that include me?" He asked.

Gosalyn smiled and looked over to her dad.

"I think I need to have a brother sister talk with him."

Drake nodded his head.

"First I want to give you something."

He handed out a bracelet out of his pocket.

Gosalyn looked at it and back at him. "This is a tracking device isn't it?" She asked.

"Yup, just because everything worked out doesn't mean. That you're off the hook. So it's either this or being grounded."

Gosalyn knew he was right and after everything that they went through. She didn't feel like fighting.

She sighed and grabbed it. "Fine, I'll take it." She said.

She put it on and turned to Spencer.

"Come on Skunk boy let's go." She said.

"I'll call you when it's getting really late."

The two of them walked away and Drake and Morgana smiled as they walked away.

Gosalyn and Spencer are sitting on the hill looking at the scenery,

"I meant what I said Spencer. You ARE my brother . Carly and Jeff didn't mean anything to me. I know that sometimes it seems I don't have time for you or that you're not important. But that couldn't be any farther then the truth. I am so glad to have you as a brother."

-Time Jump to 7 years in the future-

Gosalyn is now 23 years old wearing a purple and black tank top, pants and black boots. Still has the bracelet on her wrist.

Spencer is 15 years old, wearing a green hoody, black t-shirt under, to the knee shorts, black shoes, a green bandana on his head, his black and white hair is sticking out of the bandana, his left eyebrow is pieced.

They're sitting at the same spot and Spencer has a ticked off look on his face.

"Ever since then I realized how important family is. I know that sometimes dad can over react major. But he really is proud of you. He's proud of both of us. So give him a little slack okay." She said.

Spencer nodded his head and laughed. "I was the first half mortal half wizard to blow up the school. So, I guess that he really has a reason to take away my magic books. And ground me for a month huh?"

"You think? You know you call me when ever you want and I'll drop what ever I'm doing. So we can chat."

"Yeah I know. I just wish that you wasn't so far away."

"Far away? Bro, I'm only about 30 minutes away. And I come home every weekend."

"Yeah, but when you're back home. I get away with a lot of things. That I wouldn't when you're not with us."

Gosalyn chuckled. "Oh I see how it is. Dad's not patrol checking you over."

"That's right. You're my scrape goat. When ever you show up dad forgets what he yells at me for. Sometimes it's good to be second best.'

"Spence."

"I'm kidding. I know that he loves the two of us the same."

"Me more then you." Gosalyn teased.

Spencer stuck his tongue out at that.

Just then Gosalyn's communicator went off.

"How much you want to bet. That it's dad."

Spencer laughed.

"I wouldn't let him pass it."

She grapes her cell phones out of her pocket.

"Hey dad, what's up?….Yeah, Spence is here with me…. Okay, we will be right there. Bye."

She turned the phone off and Spencer sighed.

"Let me guess dad wants me home. So we can have a talk."

"Yup. He wants to talk. So come on Skunk boy. Let's go."

"Skunk boy?! I'm 15 years old, aren't I too old for that name?"

Gosalyn laughed. "No, you're always be my LITTLE brother."

Spencer glared at her and growled.

Gosalyn grabbed her rocket board and turned to her brother.

"Want a lift?" She asked.

Spencer shook his head. "Nah, I got my own ride."

He pulled out keys and hit a button a super powerful rocket shoes popped out of his shoes.

Gosalyn gasped. "Whoa, where did you get…"

Spencer chuckled. "What? You think you're the Mallard child that goes through dads toys? I borrowed this from dad 3 months ago. Bye."

He took off and Gosalyn laughed.

"Hey! Wait up!" She exclaimed.

She jumped on her rocket board and took off flying after him. She finally caught up with him.

"So when are you going to tell dad. That you and Honker are going to move in together?" Spencer asked.

"Later."

"Hmm…" Spencer trailed on.

Gosalyn gasped. "No, Spencer. You tell dad and you're a dad man!"

Spencer laughed and took off faster.

"You even think about telling him! And I will NEVER forgive you!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

They threw off into the distance.

The End.


End file.
